Last Wish
by SilentHillKitty
Summary: Solomon's Temple is just beyond the rocks. Kadar, a young Novice with high respects for both his brother; Malik, and childhood friend Altaïr accompanies the two Master Assassins on a History altering task. Sensing a grave fate without acknowledging it, Kadar musters up the courage to confront Altaïr alone. The Master Assassin has a trick or two of his own. -Oneshot- AltxKad Yaoi ;P


**Throwing the disclaimer out there: I do not own(sadly) nor make any profit(again, sadly) Assassin's Creed or any of it's Characters. Assassin's Creed ©** **UbiSoft**

"There it is." One of the hooded figures spoke in a low tone upon spotting the entrance into Solomon's Temple, looking down from a top the rocks he stood upon to get a clear view of their surroundings, eying the other two in his party. "It is already nightfall... we should rest here for tonight. We may need all our strength for the task at hand." His tone lowered as he took a jump off the rocks, landing soundlessly in front his party members.

"Why rest when it is right there?" One of the two beside him spoke up, his tone holding obvious irritation, "We should enter now and retrieve the item our Master sent me for."

"_Us_, he sent _us_. Or have you forgotten that already? We do not know what is in there, Altaïr. We should enter after regaining our strength." He challenged the Assassin, even though knowing it was nearly pointless.

"I do not need rest, Malik-" he began, his tone coated sickly with cockiness.

"Oh really? So you would rather us all enter with half our strength, and risk losing the item and getting killed! Brilliant! We rest, we will be strong. We will win, and you will be bathed in the Master's glory!" Malik hissed, trying to will his anger to subside enough to keep his tone low. They were unsure if any Templar's were in the temple or around it's entrance, but seeing as it was a Templar artifact, the chances were high that they would not be alone once inside. Sighing, he turned his back to Altaïr, facing his brother in stead, "We rest tonight and leave for the temple by sunrise. Unless that is a _problem_ for someone?" His last sentence held an acid bite to it as he made no motion to face the one it was directed to.

Altaïr grunted, turning his back to the two brothers and walking away, "Do what you wish."

The two remaining Assassin's waited, watching the the higher in rank, as well as ego, disappear behind a large group of boulders, most likely fuming at having to wait. A frustrated sigh passed the lips of the older brother, "That arrogant fool. He'll be the death of us one day. I am sure of it. Let us hope it is not tomorrow." He then shook his head, looking up to his brother, "Go and rest, Kadar. We have an important mission ahead of us." He then tried smiling, "I'm sure after this, the Master will rank you."

The third member of the group, who had remained silent during the argument, nodded, eying his brother closely. "What is it exactly that we are retrieving, brother?" He sighed softly as the only response he received from the irritated Assassin was a stern shake of his head, before he walked in the opposite direction of Altaïr, disappearing from site. He stood where he was left, the silence and tension that was still thick in the air causing him to shift his stance uncomfortably. He then lowered his head, staring down at his feet, "Rest well... my brothers." He whispered to the breezeless night as he slowly pulled himself over to a small grass patch under a tree. Though he spoke nothing in the argument, it still drained him of his energy. What he longed for, was for his brother, and the man he admired so greatly, to put peace between them and get along. Taking a seat in the grass, he sighed as he settled down, resting his eyes. As he lay on his side, he stirred slightly as a strange urge slowly began to crawl into him. Brushing it aside, he rolled over, trying to will his body to rest.

Altaïr had found a small section of grass not too far from where he had left Malik and Kadar, opting to rest there since it was surrounded by a wall of rock to give him privacy. With a frustrated sigh, he leaned against a smooth rock, too tensed and irritated over Malik's decision to be able to rest. Malik should be taking orders from _him_, not the other way around. With an angered noise, he moved his hands behind his head, relaxing the best he could against the rock and staring up into the starry sky. About to allow his body to completely relax, he tensed up, eyes narrowed as he sensed someone approaching him. Training his ears, he tried to identify the stranger. They moved silently, so it wasn't Templar. It had to be an Assassin. With a smug smirk forming on his face, he prepared himself as he figured Malik had sought him out to continue their argument now that his brother was not present. As he heard the other stop, he spoke, tone full of arrogance, not bothering to even turn to face him, "Was it not you who preached we needed rest? Yet, here you come to me for-" he turned while speaking, silencing when he saw not Malik, but Kadar standing before him.

The young apprentice held a look the Assassin was not too familiar with, though he could see few things he was. His eyes showed fear, as well as uncertainty. But he also saw something else: Determination. Kadar took a deep breath as he slowly walked up to the Assassin, not a word being said from him as he now stood right before him, their eyes locking. Knowing of the great admiration the young man had for him, Altaïr relaxed, knowing it was not an argument the apprentice seeked. Still without a word, Kadar leaned in suddenly, his left hand to the rock that Altaïr was laying against, pressing his lips to the Assassin's. Surprised by the rather bold move just now, Altaïr smirked, slipping his right hand into the hood of the other, grasping the younger man's neck and pulling him against his own frame, deepening the kiss greatly. Even though he had suspected Kadar's admiration for him had turned to deep love, Altaïr did not share the same emotions for the man, even as he kissed him harder, taking slight enjoyment as he felt the others erection beginning to press against him. He was proud he was affecting him so greatly with just a deep kiss. Kadar seemed to suddenly push more emotion into the kiss, strangely feeling that this night was the only night he'd have to truly express his feelings for the Assassin he fell in love with. Feeling that, if he did not try to show the other his feelings for him somehow, he would never have the chance to again. The feeling was so strong and sudden, it scared him, but also encouraged him to approach the man tonight.

Smirking still, Altaïr pushed his tongue into the others almost hesitant mouth, pleased at the moan he wrenched from him, and how much harder he became from the act. With his right hand still firmly to his neck, Altaïr's left slowly trailed down the length of Kadar's body, about to rest his palm against the man's growing erection. Just as his hand came into the slightest contact with the bulge, his hand was stopped by a firm grasp at his wrist, holding it back as Kadar broke the intense kiss, a trail of saliva keeping their lips connected until he spoke in a hushed, breathless tone, "No. I am not worthy of your touches." He then took a deep breath, releasing the others hand to slowly place his own palm against the front of his pants, his head lowering as a stifled moan passed his lips. "I will do it." he whispered so quietly. The Assassin watched him closely, his left hand falling to his side, his expression nearly devoid of any particular emotions as Kadar began moving his hand. He added more pressure to himself, jaw tightly clenched in an attempt to silence his noises, feeling unworthy to make such sounds in Altaïr's presence. After a moment more of just observing, the Assassin tugged on Kadar's hair, causing him to look up as a gasp slipped free. He pulled him forward, his lips to the younger mans in an almost bruising kiss as Kadar hurried his pace, his eyes sliding shut while growing painfully hard as the others strong tongue pushed into his mouth, his own submitting to it instantly, not even thinking of wrestling against it. Altaïr kept his eyes alert and trained on the other, even after they shut from the immense pleasure, not reflecting a hint of arousal, despite the hand that feverishly worked Kadar's erection brushing against him every so often.

Kadar whimpered suddenly into the others mouth, not meaning to as he felt his climax approaching incredibly fast, causing his hand to move with added hast and pressure. His breath, what little he was able to inhale through his nose, was coming in quick intakes. What he would not give to just moan the Assassin's name at that moment. But the feeling of his tongue exploring every corner of his mouth was too much to bear losing in exchange for speaking out of line. So, in the confines of his own mind, he began chanting the others name, kissing him with deep passion while the other returned with false affection. Still though, he was grateful. He felt not worthy to be here, with him, doing this. Yet he was granted the privilege to. Even if it seemed wrong with the given situation, he felt honored.

Those thoughts had his erection burning, body arching into the warm one he was pulled against, his mind spinning and vision going white behind closed lids, moaning loudly into the others mouth as he came, using all his remaining strength to keep himself from falling against Altaïr. He pulled away, breaking the hot, wet kiss as he was quick to catch his breath, not wanting to bother the Assassin any more than he already had. Pushing himself away from him slowly, he hung his head, suddenly feeling he no longer deserved to look the other in the eyes for the remainder of the night. Altaïr removed his hand from the others neck, moving to wipe the saliva from his lips with the back of his hand, before moving both behind his head once more. Chancing a glance, Kadar saw Altaïr eying him, as if awaiting to see what he would do next. Bowing his head in respect, Kadar spoke, his tone soft and shaky. "Thank you, Altaïr." He couldn't explain it, but the urge to fulfill this wish had been filled, even going as far as to tell himself he could die happy now. Altaïr said nothing, but merely closed his eyes and tried relaxing against the rock his back never left contact with.

Kadar bowed his head once more, backing away and disappearing from the Assassin's sight when he opened his eyes for a brief moment, glancing around to find himself alone once more. With a small noise, he settled down onto the grass, resting for the trials that were sure to lay in wait for him in the morning.

End~


End file.
